


Still Smoldering

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Rekindling an old romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: AJ had a thing with Samoa Joe back in the day. When they meet again on the main roster a few years later, they pick up exactly where they left off.





	Still Smoldering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> Commission for my good friend! Apologies again for how long it took, I’ve recently been unable to type for a few months. Enjoy!

It’d been a while. Boy, had it. And AJ felt that, so acutely and so deep in his chest that he could scarcely breathe. The cock in his throat wasn’t helping with that, either, but that was another matter altogether. 

~

TNA occupied several long and arduous years of AJ’s life, as well as that of Samoa Joe. It was worth it, to be sure. And not just for where it led him years later. 

AJ liked to believe that life was more about the journey than the destination. Even though Joe was far more results-oriented, the two of them understood each other on some level even before they became more intimately involved. Really, who could blame him? Joe knew how to get shit done, and effectively. 

Two alphas grappling to be the leader of their company in front of the audience, the cameras, the home viewers, and most importantly it seemed, the brass. Performing nightly in the soap opera that would never end, tearing apart one’s own body from the inside out and that of others from the outside. It could consume a man if he wasn’t careful. 

And thus, when Joe and AJ began meeting outside of the ring, they were very, very careful. Joe especially. As tough and capable as Joe was in his everyday life, all the more he knew to keep things sane when his partner was at his most vulnerable. 

It’d been a while, since AJ had seen Joe in the flesh. At least a year, probably closer to two. It wasn’t planned - by either of them, anyway. “Gotta keep the universe on its toes,” those in charge might say. So AJ was caught entirely off-guard when he walked into the locker room, finding Joe alone. They were both early birds as per usual. 

At a loss for any significant words, his jaw on the floor, AJ settled for an ineffectual “Uh, hey.” 

Joe’s normal scowl gave way to a surprised but confident grin. “Hey, yourself.”

“Wh-What’re you doin’ ‘round here? They don’t need ya down in Florida anymore?” AJ was suddenly self-conscious about the twang in his voice. He hadn’t felt like that since… the first time. 

Joe shrugged and stood to approach AJ. “You could say I’m kinda on call. At least until they figure out what to do with me.”

AJ smiled, which gave way to a laugh as Joe reached out to pull him into a hug. “Can ya blame ‘em for not knowin’ yet? You’re gonna run through everybody.”

“Even you?”

AJ’s face fell into a deep red blush. “Wh-Whaddaya mean?” He redirected, deciding he hadn’t been very clear with his question. “I mean uh. How so?”

“You know.” He did know. Intimately. 

Joe released the hug but kept his hands on AJ’s shoulders, looking him over. “Man,” he exhaled. “You are in great shape, AJ.”

That didn’t help with the blushing. “What, you haven’t been watchin’ on TV?” AJ coyly mumbled.

“Oh, I have. The real thing, though? TV can’t do it justice.” Joe ran a strong, thick hand underneath AJ’s shirt. His abdominal muscles twitched taut under his fingers. 

AJ felt himself hardening, his blood starting to surge heavily through his veins. “Not here,” he breathed suddenly, and Joe withdrew his hand accordingly. “S-Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be. I’m the one jumping the gun here.” Joe looked bashful, for once. Sheepish, even. 

AJ cleared his throat and lowered his head, his eyes regardless rising up to look at Joe. “Just, uh. What I need from ya… needs the proper accoutrements. That’s all.” He let himself grin again. “If… if it’ll please ya, sir.”

Joe nodded and patted AJ’s cheek, his rough palm receiving a nice scratch from his beard. “It sure will.”

~

That very night, after all responsibilities had been taken care of, paychecks earned, and personal belongings gathered, AJ made sure to shower and dress himself properly for his next appointment. Clad outwardly in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, a small drawstring bag over his shoulder, the excitement welled up so nicely in his stomach as he approached Joe’s hotel room. He knocked on the door immediately as he approached it, and slipped inside as it opened to receive him. 

“Hey,” Joe said, simply. He was in a fluffy white bathrobe, and little to nothing else, if AJ was correct in guessing. “You ready? Or do you need to warm up?”

AJ slipped his sneakers off, revealing that his feet were clad not in socks, but diamond-weave net stockings. Nice ones, but not too nice that he’d miss them if they happened to be ripped. “A warm-up would be real nice,” he sighed. “You understand. It’s been a little while since I’ve… well. Since I seen you.” He set his bag on the floor and began unzipping his jeans.

“Oh?” Joe smirked and opened the side-table drawer next to the bed. “You didn’t play with yourself at all? The whole time?”

AJ rolled his eyes. “Ain’t the same, and you know it.” He took down the zipper of his hoodie, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. Below it, all he had on was a red corset-style bodice with white lace trim. His jeans soon joined the hoodie, which revealed matching thong panties and a garter belt. The straps kept his stockings from rolling down his muscular thighs; and of course, they looked very nice, AJ thought. He was sure Joe would agree, given the hungry look in his eyes from across the room. 

From the drawstring bag AJ retrieved a pair of spike-heeled pumps, red and glossy in the low light of the hotel room. He slipped them on and tried to regain his balance; like getting on a bicycle after several years out of practice, he needed a few moments to adjust before he felt stable. 

“Well look at you,” Joe growled in a low and husky tone. He pulled a small purple silk bag out of the drawer and placed it on the bed. “Just a quick question - do you keep that stuff with you at all times?”

AJ laughed and carefully strutted over to the foot of the bed. “Sometimes I like to feel pretty. Never know when the urge’ll hit me, yanno.”

“Well you always look pretty, if that helps.” Joe straightened to meet AJ and immediately placed his hands on the smaller man’s hips. His thumbs brushed against the dips between his hip bone and his torso, making AJ shiver where he stood. “Cuffs this time?”

“Cuffs every time,” AJ shuddered out a laugh. 

“You know I still gotta ask. Turn around.”

AJ complied, placing his hands together behind his back. After hearing the rustling of fabric, presumably the silk bag, he felt leather straps encompass each wrist. Joe attached a long, shiny silver chain to the cuff on his right. The chain was fed through the bedframe and then attached to his other wrist. He was quite stuck where he was, though he at least had some room to move if he needed to. 

Something occurred to AJ at that moment. “Hey, real quick - do you keep this stuff with you at all times?” A grin spread across his lips. 

“Nope. Just for special occasions, like tonight. I knew I’d run into you soon, so.” Joe untied the belt on his robe and walked to the bathroom door before taking it off. Just as expected, nothing underneath but his beautiful, strong form. Clearly muscular underneath a layer of soft, smooth, lovely flesh. AJ sighed, stiffening in his panties at the thought of that body on his. Joe really was the best of all worlds. 

Joe walked back toward the bed. He passed by AJ, but idly ran a finger over his exposed collarbone as he did so. Back into the bag he reached, pulling out a small purple egg-shaped device attached with a cord to a sleek, two-buttoned remote control. 

AJ, looking back over his shoulder, licked his lips at the sight of it. He remembered that little thing. Remembered how it felt nestled inside him, barely teasing his most sensitive spot. He squirmed in place as Joe applied lubricant to it while smiling devilishly at him. 

“I see you staring. Seems like you want this now. Am I right?”

AJ gulped and bent over slightly, as much as he could with his hands behind his back. His legs spread beneath him. “Oh yeah. You know me so well, sir.”

Joe drew nearer, slowly, teasingly, until his breath puffed against the back of AJ’s neck. AJ felt the string of his thong being pulled aside and a slick finger stroking around his tight hole. Joe placed his other hand firmly on one cheek of AJ’s plump ass as he inserted a finger inside him. AJ moaned as he tightened around the finger. He looked down to see a small stain of precum appearing at the tip of his cock, which was barely contained by the fabric of his thong. He shivered as he felt the cold plastic slip inside him, coming to rest right at his prostate, pushing against it. Pleasure began welling up in his stomach even just at that. 

“Ready?” Joe asked. 

“Ready. Sir.”

Joe clicked the button. Immediately letting loose a happy whine, AJ writhed as the vibration began, sending pleasure throughout his lower body. Joe barely gave him a moment to adjust to it. His hand left AJ’s ass and trailed down his thigh, and his other hand mimicked the action on the opposite leg. Joe fondled the flesh on each thigh, pinching, squeezing, caressing, before he grasped his stockings and ripped a large hole in each of them. AJ whimpered at the feeling of the ripped netting clinging back to his thighs. 

It seemed appropriate. AJ was very pretty, just like his stockings. And Joe was about to utterly wreck him in the best way. 

Joe stood straight up and towered over the smaller man. He took in the beautiful sight of AJ, dressed to the nines in his sexiest lingerie, shivering in time with the buzzing of the vibrator inside him. The bulge in the front of his thong was damp at the tip. He was struggling to keep his balance in all of this on his precarious spike heels. His cheeks were bright red, mouth hanging open and panting, tongue instinctively twitching. 

“That’s a good boy,” Joe muttered, patting AJ on the head before lightly pushing down. AJ obeyed his command and lowered himself to his knees. Despite being on steadier ground, he lurched forward, his face resting against Joe’s bare thigh. 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck, I need you, Sir.” He felt his knees already taking on the texture of the carpet. He burned for more sensations. He nuzzled against Joe’s thigh before he moved his head upward and to the left.

“What do you need? Tell me.” As if his thick, pulsing election wasn’t millimeters from AJ’s panting mouth. 

He swallowed. It was killing him not to move forward and get to work, but he needed to wait. He needed Sir’s command. He needed to serve him, but more than that, he needed to do it under Joe’s terms. He squirmed on his knees, the pressure beginning to build in his own cock as the vibrator continued to massage him. 

“I need to suck your cock. I need you to fuck my mouth until you’re done with me. Please, Sir, let me have all of it.”

Joe leaned down and took AJ’s jaw in his hand. “Good boy. Such good manners.” After gently touching the tip of his dick to AJ’s waiting tongue, Joe slowly and methodically inserted all of his length inside AJ’s mouth, the head prodding the back of his throat when he was done. 

AJ moaned around it, like he knew Joe enjoyed greatly. He felt his throat contracting, preparing to cough. It had been a while since he had something so big in his throat. He wasn’t used to it anymore. All the better - he reveled in the struggle between his bodily reactions and his urge to serve. 

He barely had time to squeeze his lips around Joe’s cock before it began sliding in and out of him. It was getting harder to breathe through his nose, what with so much going on in his mouth. AJ was lightheaded from the decrease in oxygen, the stimulation, and the complete thrill of the first moan he heard rumbling from Joe above him. 

AJ did his best to relax his muscles as Joe started fucking his mouth harder and faster. Every now and then, the tip would brush the very back of his throat. He gagged lightly, coughed around the thickness between his lips, but gratefully swallowed the resulting saliva as best he could. The rest of it streamed down his chin and dripped onto his chest, his thighs, and the carpet. 

“Good boy,” Joe sighed, his hips hitching with pleasure as he thrusted over and over. “That’s such a good boy. You’re so fucking perfect, AJ. You want me to cum in your throat?”

AJ desperately moaned around Joe’s cock again, trying to express himself in the affirmative as much as he could given the circumstances. He could hardly breathe at this point but he took in whatever air he could through his nostrils. His head was swimming, from either pleasure or lack of oxygen or both. 

It was over an instant after that. Joe grunted several times, each corresponding to a pulse in his cock. AJ felt his pleasure jetting down his throat, unable even to taste his orgasm due to how far back it was. The moment he stopped coming, Joe withdrew. 

AJ’s fell forward. He coughed a few times, only vaguely aware he was drooling cum and saliva onto the floor. The mix of the two of them in wet shining dots sinking into the carpet. 

It wasn’t soon after that, he knew, that his own cock would make its contribution. The pressure was coming to a head from the vibrator and the pure joy of having pleased Joe so well. He swore under his breath as soon as he was able to take in air normally. His body received a rush of adrenaline once his lungs flooded with oxygen. He couldn’t think anymore — it could have been a minute or an hour, he couldn’t tell. He had too many feelings in him to care. 

Joe gently took AJ’s shuddering form in his arms, having knelt down in front of him. Whispering praise in AJ’s ear, Joe pressed one thigh between his legs, and released him. AJ nearly shouted, whimpering, yelping as his cock streamed his peak into his panties, sticking them to Joe’s thigh. 

AJ wasn’t sure if he’d blacked out for a moment. But he went from shaking with orgasm to sitting in Joe’s lap, now unbound from the cuffs, his wrists being massaged. 

“Scene?” Joe asked. 

AJ agreed, “Scene.” 

“You good? Need anything?”

“Water?” AJ barely had time to ask before Joe immediately placed an open bottle at his lips. He drank it down in small sips. He swallowed and moved his mouth away, taking a few short breaths before finally answering, “Yeah. Real good.”


End file.
